The jawbeast (nomnom)
by Cinnibon
Summary: as tods eridan and fef go to the beach because its his wriggling day btw i dont think the age is write so jsut assume they are tods pls? ,,ty!
1. Chapter 1

**AUthors notes:may not be 100% accurate but i had to break this short story up into 2 chapters and i had alot of fun with this story if yall like ill post teh second half if not ill delete this and th world will never know of its excistance o.o**

A little ampora sat in his room. It is his 7th wriggling day and the little eridan couldn't be happier on the right he has his bookshelf which consisted of Harry potter books (well at least the ones horse dad didn't throw out)to his left was his recooppracoon it was always neatly cleaned and kept free from drying out. The little ampora looked around the room to see what to wear"wwhat to wwear." nope…nope…not that one.. AHA!" the happy little troll pulled out swim trunks that where matching his regular pants and rashgaurd which was black with a little printed scarf and the Aquarius sign on it. It was always eridans favorite. Hugging it sit smelled like the mix of ocean and the perfume of his mom..horse dad went out to the sea one night and found a prettyhorse mom and they where happy till one day horse mom got ill and had to go see the the doctor was under the ground and the way to find her room was looking at the stone that said her name…eridan didn't know why she had to stay there forever and always leaves her favorite flowers..purple roses..thinking about horse mom made the little ampora sad but when out of a sudden "ERIDAN! yUR GOING TO BE LATE COME OUT HERE O WE CAN MEET WITH FEFERI!" eridan eyes widen he loved feferi from the bottom of his heart the though about her made his stomach fill with butterflys . he quickly pulled on his suit and headed out to horsedad wich was all ready with sand buckets , towels and was holding his fin out to walk the little ampora to the beach… it wasn't far they lived along the coast since horsedad loved the beach and eridan loved it because fefri lived right next door . as aeridan walked outside to see the clear blue sky and look at the seagulls that passed by it was a great day to go to the beach trotting along the sand next to horse dad the little ampora saw feferi she was wearing her cute little swim suit with a little frilly skirt and pink goggles that matched her zodiac sign as Pisces . but she was with her foster mom and dad they where both alligators fef needed a foster dad because her dad was to loud and always tried to eat was kicking playfully in the water when she heard horse dad bellow "hello mr. and mrs. Alligator" .he looked at the little seadweller who was already to jump in the water and play his favorite game with fef. Horse dad gave eridan a little nudge and as he came closer to fef he blushed..horse dad said that when you blush it means you have a warm feeling in your heart and it makes you show the warmth… soon eridan was off to run to fef and was sprinted her way when he found a fish trapped in a net he frowned and pick up the fish "awwww little fishy shhh…close our eyes .. ill get you free" ampora quickly got out his trusty horsedad scale.. it was very sharp and was given to him for his 3rdbirthday..you can tell its real since horse dad has the scar to prove it..he soon took the fish to fef who put the fish back in the water.. the fish happily danced away.."hi feferi.." "hi..eridan how are glub?" eridan loved how she used her fish puns and it made his heart race..he couldn't explain why but he just knew it was important.. "im good..Hey do you wanna play wave crashers?" the little Pisces eyes grew big and she quickly dragged eridan to a upcoming wave and they quickly dove to have the wave crash and being under water made it tickle there stomachs.. soon ther head popped back out of the water and a another wave came..this time there where grey shadows lurking about it but nobody noticed it..not even horse dad who was surveying them like a hawk.. he wouldn't know what to do if he lost eridan probably kill himself..soon the wave came closer and the little sea dwellers dunk there heads…eridan let out a terrifying gasp when he saw that two jawbeast where heading for them..remebering what horse dad told him he quickly dove to feferi and triend to swim away.. no matter how hard he swam it only got harder..he was in the toepull! He forgot about horse dads advice about that his mind quickly raced for an answer and fef was freaking out trying to swim in all directions. The jaw beast where coming closer and eridan had only one thing in mind.. to protect fef he shielded her and as one of the jaw beast opened his mouth for a quick second he thought about her then black….


	2. Chapter 2

.returning to white for what seemed like seconds to find fef sitting there worried and kickling her legs furiously about.. "ff.. ..?" the little pisces eyes widen and her mouth swung open and she almost screamed "ERIDAN! YOUR ALIVE!" she quickly gave him a big hug and eridan embraced it a little pain but the heat of another body was all he needed to soothe it… "i..i thought glub wasn't going to make it !" "ffef..wh..what..happened..?" her eyes widen in surprise and she quickly dove into her memory about the incident "well you where trying to protect me from the jaw beats and one took a big bite out of glub I thought you where gone for shore but horse dad saved me and you..!" eridan looked around the room but could only see half because the other eye was bandaged up..there was horse dad on the couch next to him sleeping and having little cuts and bruises confirming the story fef told.."fef are you ok?" she replied in a more smiling way " yea im fine thanks to bglub " she showed him her leg wich was covered in jaw bites and bruises eridan smiled and quickly sank back into bedtrying to feel what was bad and what was good he silently in his mind checked off a list. "left leg check..right ..left arm check..rightarm unmoving..right eye check.." basicly the jaw beast only got ahold of his right side leaving the left with bruises and minor cuts..fef feeling tired from not being able to sleep slept next to eridan and lightly kissed his check whispering "thank you.."

**welp i forgot about my review stuff wiht the ill post another because its like 2 am and im tired as hell so here ya go ppl reviews would be nice and as always hugs to all**

**~cinnibon**

_**I do not own homesuck nor the characters only for the sake of writing the fanfic is why I use there name and please support homestuck and/or read it at **_


End file.
